Un día en la peluquería
by Tsubasa Malfoy
Summary: Que pasaria si los planes de Sirius cambian en un momento y pasa el día una peluquería? Summary malo espero k la historia sea mejor dejar opinion xfa


Weno esto es una pekeña chorrada q se me ocurrio un día muy aburrido en clase. No tengo mucho dinero ni muchas cosas asik si me demandais no sacariais gran cosa. Os dejo con la historia espero que os guste bss a todos

Un día en la peluquería

Esta mañana cuando me he levante todo parecía que iba a ser un día perfecto, tengo el día libre y ya tenia pensado que hacer durante el día. Pero parecia que a alguien no le gusto eso. He salido a casa de mi gran amigo James y así hacer una visita a mi ahijado pero por el camino alguna mente malvada, ahora creo que se quien pudo ser, a atentado contra esta maravilla de hombre Sirius Black, no me lo e podido creer en mi cabeza tengo un chicle y para poner las cosas peor esta lleno de babas ¬¬. Rápidamente he cambiado mi rumbo y entro en la primera peluquería que encuentro.

- Bienvenido señor, le puedo atender en algo?

La verdad es que creo que le gusto porque no deja de mirarme y me siento algo incomodo.

- Me gustaría saber si me podría quitar el chicle que me han pegado cortando justo lo necesario.- es que me gusta como llevo el pelo así que cuanto menos se note mejor n.n

El peluquero me sienta en una de las sillas libres que tiene y con paciencia empieza a cortar el pelo. Después de un corto tiempo que a mi se me a echo eterno me lleva a lavarme el pelo. Al rato de estar sentado se abre la puerta de entrada y oigo a un hombre hablar, la voz se me hace conocida pero no la consigo ubicar. Cuando termina de lavarme la cabeza abro los ojos y oh sorpresa que me llevo. Ese no es el marido de mi prima Narcisa?

- Señor Malfoy el mismo color de siempre?- uno de los peluqueros le enseña uno tubos alargados y Malfoy asiente.

Después de escuchar eso me quedo en shock y cuando asimilo que, la que a saber que cosa familiar es mía, se tiñe el pelo me da un ataque de risa.

Jajajajaja Malfoy jaja tu tiñéndote jajaj el pelo jajajajaj ya decía yo que ese no podía ser tu color jajajajaj.- Lucius se gira lentamente, si las miradas matasen ya estaría bajo tierra.

- Black que haces tu aquí?-

- Pensaba que era la panadería a ti que te parece ¬¬. Es que acaso lo de teñirte te a chamuscado la única neurona que tenias?

Esa última mirada no me ha gustado nada. Nota mental no bromear con el pelo teñido de Malfoy. Con un movimiento de mano le doy a entender que no diré nada y con paso decidido me siento en la silla y dejo que el peluquero siga con su trabajo.

Pero para mi sorpresa de la puerta que esta al lado mío sale… ese es Voldemort Oô y que hace con rulos en la cabeza! Dios mio esto tiene que ser una pesadilla no puede ser real, por favor que alguien me despierte de este horrible sueño. Peor no podía ser el día, estoy en una peluquería donde me han quitado un chicle que tenia pegado en el pelo, me entero que el marido de mi prima se tiñe el pelo y para empeorar me encuentro al malo malísimo con rulos y eligiendo cremas hidratantes.

Voldemort se sienta al lado mio y me saluda como si fuésemos amigos de todo la vida, al principio me corto un poco. Pero poco a poco nos ponemos a hablar y con la tontería se me ha pasado toda la mañana. La verdad es que hemos tenido una buena conversación: que tal te va en la vida, como esta mi amigo Dumblerdore, me he enterado de algún plan que tiene para realizar y le he preguntado a ver si podía torturar un poco a mi prima Bella, es que de pequeño me hizo la vida imposible de alguna forma me lo tendrá que pagar. La verdad es que la vida de Voldy es muy dura siempre planeando cosas, y rodeado de personas como Malfoy debe ser muy triste.

Cuando el peluquero termina, me levanto y voy a la caja a pagar mientras saco el dinero guiño un ojo a la de la caja.

- Oye Black, si vas a ver a Dumbledore le puedes decir que mañana llegare tarde a tomar con él el té. Es que tengo una reunión antes de eso y puede que me retrase.- me giro y veo como Voldemort esta indeciso entre dos pintauñas, después de hablar con él, que mas dará esto.

- Voldemort el rojo te quedara mejor- y salgo por la puerta de la peluquería, a lo lejos oigo como Voldy me da las gracias y como echa la bronca a Malfoy por no avisarle que venia hoy ahí.

Hoy he tenido el día muy extraño pero siempre me podré reír de Lucius cada vez que le vea y me acuerde que se tiñe el pelo.

Espero k os aya gustado y k me dejeis un Reviews para saber vuestra opinion. Aio


End file.
